Me va a extrañar
by Kurogane-taichou
Summary: Song-fic. con la idea original de Kenniana, Sakura se va dejando a un dolido Naruto y Hinata sonsolandolo, en medio de la discucion ella confiesa sus sentimientos por él a la vez que Sakura regresa, ¿Qué decicion tomara Hinata? y ¿como afectara a todos?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todos los derechos reservados del primer capi a Kenniana y la idea original, Naruto y sus personajes son de Kishimoto.

**Me va a extrañar ****– SongFic**

Cada mañana el sol nos dio  
>en la cara al despertar.<br>Cada palabra que le pronuncié  
>la hacía soñar.<p>

- ¿P-Pasa algo? - preguntó acercándose a él mientras jalaba la silla de a lado para sentarse. Era raro estar en esa situación y más si la había citado en un bar cercano. La botella de tequila que estaba a la mitad lo decía todo, sus ojos apagados también lo contaban. Estaba buscándose una salida fácil para su dolor - ¡Vamos, c-cuentame! - sugirió tomándole por el hombro.

- Sakura… - No hacía falta decirle, ella lo intuía muy bien. Sus ojos perlas lo miraron decepcionados; Sakura era la razón de su estado y eso la ponía celosa y un tanto triste - Ella… me dejó - declaró tomándose el resto de su copa

- Entiendo - dijo callando un segundo para analizar la situación de su amigo, mismo del cual había estado enamorada desde hace tiempo - Cuéntame - pidió con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero si bien era cierto, por dentro estaba que se moría.

No era raro verla en el jardín  
>corriendo tras de mí,<br>y yo dejándome alcanzar,  
>sin duda, era feliz.<p>

- No entiendo - confesó el rubio mirando la botella que tenía enfrente - Yo hice todo para que fuera feliz a mi lado - sonrió recordando todos aquellos detalles que lo llenaban por completo solo si estaba con ella - Todas las mañanas procuraba despertarme temprano solo para contemplarla dormir a mi lado…

_- Buenos días - sonrió al ver su par de jades abrirse - ¿Como amaneciste? - preguntó cariñosamente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla_

_- Muy bien - respondió gustosa de verlo - ¿Y tu? - cuestionó feliz, apegando su frente a la de él_

_- ¡Excelente! -respondió para después besarle en los labios._

Era una buena idea  
>cada cosa sugerida,<br>ver la novela en la televisión,  
>contarnos todo.<p>

Le dolía escuchar todos los momentos felices que había pasado con ella, su alma se estremecía cada vez que él la recordaba con cariño, cada vez que él sonreía ante un recuerdo compartido con la pelirrosa; pero no podía reclamarle, ¿Para que?, ellos no eran nada, solo eran amigos y la ojiperla así lo había aceptado.

- Recuerdo cada vez que nos peleábamos - suspiró ante su recuerdo tan vago - pero siempre le encontrábamos solución a nuestros problemas…

_- ¡Naruto! - exclamó enfadada la pelirrosa - ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer esto?_

_- ¡Oh vamos Sakura-chan!, no me digas que no te divertiste - dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras le dedicaba una mirada cómplice. La pelirrosa sonrió con un rubor sobre sus mejillas al negar con la cabeza._

_- ¡Dios! - exclamó pegándose en la frente - ¡Lo admito! - dijo riéndose - ¡pero si me corren del trabajo será tu culpa! - advirtió acercándose a él para posar ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello_

_- ¡No te preocupes amor, Tsunade-obachan entenderá! - respondió juguetonamente_

Jugar eternamente  
>el juego limpio de la seducción.<br>Y las peleas terminarlas  
>siempre en el sillón.<p>

- No se que haré ahora sin ella - comentó derrotado - ¡Todo, todo lo que le ofrecí lo tiró a la basura! - lloró impotentemente ante la mirada de su amiga - No entiendo en que fallé, no entiendo por que esto me pasa a mi - dijo sirviéndose otra copa más

- N-Naruto-kun, no te pongas así - pidió la ojiperla tomándolo de la mano - N-No es bueno que tu desahogo lo hagas tomando, a-además…

- Hinata, no te llamé para que me sermonees - interrumpió antes de que ella le dijera algo más - quería que alguien me escuchara - dijo quitándole la mano mientras dirigía su mirada hacia otra parte - y por eso te llamé, para que me comprendieras…

- ¡Y lo hago! - intervino desesperada - pero… no me gusta verte así - a completó desilusionada. Y después de un momento de silencio, formuló la pregunta que empezaba a retumbar en su cabeza - ¿P-Por que Sakura se f-fue?.

Me va a extrañar, al despertar.  
>En sus paseos por el jardín,<br>cuando la tarde llegue a su fin.  
>Me va a extrañar, al suspirar.<br>Porque el suspiro será por mí,  
>porque el vacío la hará sufrir.<p>

- Te mentiría si te dijera que no lo se - respondió viendo hacia la nada para después soltar un suspiro - tuvo que decidir entre su trabajo y yo - dijo decepcionado, frunciendo su ceño - al parecer lo más importante para ella era el trabajo - confesó sintiéndose poca cosa para la mujer a la cual amaba.

- E-Es lo que tu piensas, p-pero… quizás - se maldijo internamente por darle un esperanza al rubio, pues si bien sabía, aquella ruptura podía beneficiarla.

- ¡Ja!, no te engañes Hinata - soltó herido haciendo que la ojiperla se sorprendiera - Ella no me amaba… si lo hubiera hecho no se hubiera ido…

_- Espérame - pidió la pelirrosa después de explicarle al rubio que se iría unos años al extranjero_

_- No te vallas - pidió el ojiazul - no me dejes - dijo tomándola de las manos._

_- ¡Es mi trabajo Naruto!, compréndeme - pidió desesperada - en unos años volveré y se que después de esto nada nos hará falta - dijo esperando a que el rubio la comprendiera._

_- ¡Pero no nos hace falta nada! - replicó - yo puedo trabajar más y…_

_- No Naruto, no seas egoísta - dijo cautelosa - si esto lo hago es por los dos - aclaró - Además…_

_- ¡Bien Sakura! - exclamó cansado de aquella situación - ¡Si eso quieres, entonces vete! - exigió soltándola bruscamente_

_- Naruto pero…_

_- ¡Vete! - exclamó volteándose para no verla - solo te advierto que si cruzas esa puerta, olvídate de regresar - dijo furioso sin pensar en las consecuencias._

_- Naruto - susurró la pelirrosa incrédula por lo que había escuchado_

_- Vete - pidió herido_

_- Cuídate - dijo después de pensarlo detalladamente - Adiós - fue lo último que dijo antes de salir con maletas en mano de ahí_

Me va a extrañar, y sentirá,  
>que no habrá vida después de mí,<br>que no se puede vivir así.  
>Me va a extrañar,<br>cuando tenga ganas de  
>dormir y acariciar.<p>

- Nunca pensé en llorar como en ese instante. Pero lo que si se, esque me va a extrañar… cada vez que se sienta sola me recordará, sabrá que yo fui el primero en amarla y en recorrer su cuerpo con mucho amor… ella extrañará todos esos pequeños detalles que yo le regalé, pues entenderá que no habrá otro como yo - Hinata quiso llorar en esos instantes, internamente odiaba a Sakura por tener el amor el rubio, pero aún así ella seguía ahí, escuchando su lamentar - Sakura jamás me olvidará - despecho o no, él esperaba a que todo lo que decía se convirtiera en realidad

- ¡B-Basta! - pidió la ojiperla soltando una lágrima; el rubio no la había notado hasta ahora, tenía un semblante triste mientras lo miraba con compasión. Él no entendía nada - ¡Y-Yo te amo! - declaró haciendo que el rubio se sorprendiera por lo dicho - y-y no me gusta escucharte hablar así de ella - dijo desesperada - en cierta forma e-estoy celosa - sonrió amargamente al declarársele así al rubio.

- H-Hinata yo…

- ¡Naruto! - escuchó la voz de Sakura aproximarse a la mesa en donde estaba.

- ¡Sakura! - dijo sorprendido aún más.

- ¡No pude Naruto, no pude vivir sin ti! - confesó tristemente al llegar hasta él - pregunté por ti y me dijeron que estabas aquí.

- C-Compermiso - dijo la ojiperla parándose de donde estaba

- Hinata, espera - pidió el rubio no sabiendo que hacer o decir ante lo que minutos antes estaban hablando

- E-Esta bien Naruto - dijo sonriente - ya no tiene caso.

- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó Sakura no entendiendo nada

- N-Nada Sakura-san - respondió la ojiperla - solo… solo cuídalo mucho, verás que él vale mucho y te extrañó demasiado. Ya no lo dejes ¿vale? - dijo antes de retirarse de ahí dejando a Sakura y a Naruto solos. La pelirrosa no había entendido de que se trataba todo eso y el rubio solo veía partir a su amiga…


	2. Chapter 2

- ¿Me va a extrañar? – Mas que pregunta parecía un susurro de la chica de ojos perlas la cual veía a su amigo de la infancia de forma desconcertada – No… él no me va a extrañar – Dijo mientras bajaba su rostro dejando salir su amargura en forma de finas lagrimas que para ella parecían no tener fin.

Tan solo la noche anterior por fin le había dicho todo lo que guardo dentro de ella por tanto tiempo, de cierta forma se sintió liberada y el gran peso que cargaba disminuyo en ese momento, pero su tortura comenzó cuando ella regreso, por un momento creyó tener una posibilidad de estar con él, pero ese rayo de esperanza se desvaneció en cuanto ella regreso a su vida.

No la culpa ni la odia, ¿Por qué hacerlo?, él siempre la amo y solo tubo ojos para ella y nadie más y ella también lo ama, ¿Qué podía hacer?, nunca ha sido egoísta y si él ya la escogió no tiene porque guardar ningún resentimiento, aunque le duela debe aceptarlo e intentar seguir con su vida aun sabiendo que nunca va a olvidarlo.

Eso lo tenia muy claro, pero no quería seguir mas tiempo ahí, no podría soportar verlos felices mientras ella se Moria por dentro, no podría soportarlo así que simplemente tomo la salida fácil y decidió irse lejos, muy lejos donde nunca la encontrarían e intentaría rehacer su vida en ese lugar.

- Claro que lo hará, como alguien podría olvidar a alguien como tú así como así – Exclamó el castaño de ojos felinos y aspecto algo feroz frente a ella.

- S-supongo que tienes razón – Murmuró la de cabellos azulados logrando una sonrisa de victoria en su amigo, la había convencido o tal vez no – E-extrañará a la sumisa amiga que nunca le dijo nada, a la c-chica con la cual siempre se desahogó sin miedo de que le reclamara algo – Con cada palabra sus lagrimas caían por sus mejillas con mas fluidez – ¡A la t-tonta y p-patética chica que siempre lo amó en secreto y no se lo dijo si no hasta un día antes de marcharse! – Vociferó casi gritando la joven Hyuga.

- P-pero eso se acabo – Habló firme secando sus lagrimas – Adiós Kiba-kun y por favor no le digas a nadie a donde me fui, en especial a él – Pidió la de óselos perlas con la ultima frase casi en susurro perfectamente audible para él.

- No… esto no es un adiós, si no un hasta luego Hinata – Exclamó con una pequeña sonrisa el Inuzuka – Recuerda que se a donde iras y en cuanto tenga algo de tiempo libre te visitare, eso tenlo por seguro – Dijo tratando de sonar lo mas alegre posible aunque a él también le doliera esa despedida, en un tiempo juraba amar a esa mujer que ahora se despedía, pero al enterarse del secreto de ella no le dijo nada y poco a poco ese amor hacia ella cambio de uno de pareja a uno de hermana, la pequeña y necesitada hermana que nunca tubo, pero de esa forma también le dolía perder a esa hermana por culpa de un idiota como ese.

- Hontoni arigato – Expresó la de hebras negras azules con una ligera sonrisa algo forzada otorgándole un beso de despedida en la mejilla a su amigo antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse para abordar su avión.

Él castaño solo la vio abordar su vuelo mientras sonreía y rezaba por que la próxima vez que la viera esa sonrisa fuera desde su corazón y no de esa forma tan forzada como hace unos instantes.

Mientras tanto en otro punto de la ciudad un rubio, de ojos zafiros y con extrañas marcas en sus mejillas en forma de bigotes de zorro, recién despertaba sentándose sobre su cama quedando en esa posición con sus ojos en dirección a la nada, aun tenia muchas cosas en su cabeza por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, además de una terrible resaca que fue mas notoria al sentir su cabeza dar vueltas como un trompo - Maldición – Masculló con pesadez sujetándose la cabeza.

- Toma esto te ayudara – Escuchó una voz muy familiar, levantando su vista para encontrarse con un par de ojos esmeralda y una cabellera rosada que recordaba muy bien.

Ella sostenía en su mano un baso con agua y al lado un antiácido, aunque era un remedio casero, era lo único que tenia que pudiera ayudarlo en ese momento.

- Gracias – Susurró él rubio tomando lo que la chica le ofrecía intentando no verla a la cara, aun le dolía su abandono y no la perdonaría tan fácilmente, además aun tenia que aclarar las cosas con Hinata, ella le dijo que ya no importaba, pero aun así sentía la necesidad de hablar con ella y aclarar todo eso.

La chica de cabellos rosas se resigno a solo recibir ese frío agradecimiento, no lo culpaba, ella fue la que se fue dejándolo solo, creyó que era lo mejor, pero en un giro del destino, del cruel destino, se dio cuenta que el único error fue dejarlo, y ahora tenia la intención de recuperarlo, sabia que no iba a ser una tarea sencilla pero lo amaba, y eso era suficiente ¿no?

- Si necesitas algo mas avísame – Exclamó la de orbes jade desde la puerta esperando alguna palabra de él, esperando que le dijera que era suficiente y la perdonaba y todo regresaría a como era antes, pero fue lo opuesto no dijo absolutamente nada, sin mas cerro la puerta mientras su rostro se tornaba triste y desolado.

Por su parte él Uzumaki permanecía aun con su vista hacia la nada, recordando todo lo de la noche anterior…

_- Nunca pensé en llorar como en ese instante. Pero lo que si se, esque me va a extrañar… cada vez que se sienta sola me recordará, sabrá que yo fui el primero en amarla y en recorrer su cuerpo con mucho amor… ella extrañará todos esos pequeños detalles que yo le regalé, pues entenderá que no habrá otro como yo - Hinata quiso llorar en esos instantes, internamente odiaba a Sakura por tener el amor el rubio, pero aún así ella seguía ahí, escuchando su lamentar - Sakura jamás me olvidará - despecho o no, él esperaba a que todo lo que decía se convirtiera en realidad_

_- ¡B-Basta! - pidió la ojiperla soltando una lágrima; el rubio no la había notado hasta ahora, tenía un semblante triste mientras lo miraba con compasión. Él no entendía nada - ¡Y-Yo te amo! - declaró haciendo que el rubio se sorprendiera por lo dicho - y-y no me gusta escucharte hablar así de ella - dijo desesperada - en cierta forma e-estoy celosa - sonrió amargamente al declarársele así al rubio._

_- H-Hinata yo…_

_- ¡Naruto! - escuchó la voz de Sakura aproximarse a la mesa en donde estaba._

_- ¡Sakura! - dijo sorprendido aún más._

_- ¡No pude Naruto, no pude vivir sin ti! - confesó tristemente al llegar hasta él - pregunté por ti y me dijeron que estabas aquí._

_- C-Compermiso - dijo la ojiperla parándose de donde estaba_

_- Hinata, espera - pidió el rubio no sabiendo que hacer o decir ante lo que minutos antes estaban hablando_

_- E-Esta bien Naruto - dijo sonriente - ya no tiene caso._

_- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó Sakura no entendiendo nada_

_- N-Nada Sakura-san - respondió la ojiperla - solo… solo cuídalo mucho, verás que él vale mucho y te extrañó demasiado. Ya no lo dejes ¿vale? - dijo antes de retirarse de ahí dejando a Sakura y a Naruto solos. La pelirrosa no había entendido de que se trataba todo eso y el rubio solo veía partir a su amiga._

_Su cabeza estaba hecha un caos después de eso, su amiga le dijo que lo amaba y justo después la persona por la cual precisamente estaba en ese lugar llegaba pidiéndole perdón._

_Sakura decidió no darle mucha importancia al comentario de su amiga, ya que al ser amiga de Naruto, ella también la consideraba su amiga, pero en ese momento era mas importante tener el perdón del rubio - Naruto – Lo llamó para sacarlo del transe donde se encontraba._

_- ¿Qué quieres Sakura? – Cuestionó con una extraña frialdad en él._

_- Perdóname Naruto – Pidió mientras las amargas lagrimas se apoderaban de sus mejillas circulado por ellas antes de caer y golpear el implacable piso._

_- Creí que había sido claro Sakura – Exclamó él de ojos celestes de la misma manera fría dándole la espalda, dejando dolida a la de cabellos rosas – Te dije que si cruzabas esa puerta te olvidaras de regresar – Repitió de forma dura las mismas palabras que ella recordaba muy bien._

Aun podía sentir el dolor de su despedida, aunque la tuviera tan cerca, no podía perdonarla así de fácil, ella lo sabia pero aun así le insistió y ya que no tenia otro lugar donde ir, al final termino regresando a esa casa donde tenia tantos recuerdos de ambos, a pesar de su dolor y su rencor por lo que le hizo no tenia tan mal corazón como para dejarla buscar un lugar donde quedarse a tan altas horas de la noche así que finalmente la dejo volver, pero eso seria temporal hasta que ella encontrara donde vivir.

Decidió arreglarse lo más rápido que podía, no quería seguir en ese lugar donde le traía tantos recuerdos buenos, como malos, en especial por lo último, además aun tenia algo que arreglar con Hinata aunque era claro que ella no lo querría, él lo haría de todas formas.

Llego al fin al departamento de la Hyuga donde estuvo tocando y golpeando la puerta gritándole a la dueña que abriera y que no se iría hasta hablar con ella.

- Pierdes tu tiempo – Pronunció secamente alguien al lado del rubio.

- Eso es lo que crees, ¡Hinata ábreme, tenemos que hablar! – Gritó él de marcas zorrunas golpeando la puerta con fuerza.

- Por eso te digo que pierdes tu tiempo – Volvió a repetir él castaño un poco mas cerca.

- Esto no te incumbe, es algo entre ella y yo – Dijo con fastidio él Uzumaki, nunca se llevo muy bien con él Inuzuka.

- Si se trata de Hinata por supuesto que me incumbe – Respondió con molestia él de ojos felinos, Naruto estaba por decir algo pero antes de eso volvió a hablar – Pero no es por eso que digo que estas perdiendo el tiempo, Hinata se fue – Vociferó rápidamente, sabia muy bien que si continuaba con los insultos y retos se saldrían del tema rápidamente y tal vez no le diría eso hoy mismo, además por la expresión de su rostro esa fue la mejor venganza.

Él rubio permanecía con sus obres azules abiertas de la sorpresa, ¿Se había ido?, ¿Hinata se fue? ¿A donde?, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso por lo de la noche anterior?, tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, por un instante sintió que una parte de su mundo se vino abajo, pero reacciono rápidamente.

- ¿A dónde se fue? – Preguntó rápidamente esperando la respuesta del castaño.

- ¿Acaso piensas que voy a decírtelo? – Respondió rápidamente a su pregunta con otra pregunta.

- ¡No estoy jugando Kiba, dime ¿Dónde esta Hinata? – Volvió a preguntar pero esta vez tomando al chico por el cuello de su camisa con bastante fuerza.

- Yo tampoco estoy jugando, no voy a decirte donde esta para que la siguas lastimado como hasta ahora – Exclamó desafiante Kiba mientras él de ojos azules mantenía su pose.

- Tengo que hablar con ella – Expresó un poco más calmado él de marcas zorrunas.

- ¿Sobre que? ¿Desde cuando te ha amado? – Interrogó él de ojos felinos causando una mueca de sorpresa en él chico frente a él – Pues si es eso yo puedo responderte – Continuó mientras él rubio lo soltó lentamente.

- ¿Acaso tú…? – Murmuro sorprendido él Uzumaki.

- Claro que lo sabia – Respondió adivinando el resto de la pregunta – Pero claro, tú eres demasiado idiota como para haberlo notado – Comentó causando de nuevo la ira de su acompañante – Pero aun así, no te diré a donde se fue, eso fue lo que me pidió y voy a cumplir con mi palabra – Sin mas dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse dejando aun confundido chico en el lugar.

- Solo una ultima cosa – Dijo el de aspecto perruno dando volteando ligeramente – Asegúrate de ser un hombre realmente feliz, por que de no ser así lo que hizo Hinata habrá sido en vano y si es así, no dudare en romperte la cara – Amenazo antes de desaparecer de la vista de Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

— ¿Es que acaso nunca vas a aprender? — Cuestionó molesto él castaño de aspecto perruno al ver nuevamente a nada más y nada menos que él Uzumaki frente a su puerta molestándolo por tercera vez en la semana.

Desde que la Hyuga se había marchado de la ciudad con rumbo desconocido para él rubio este había insitito en repetidas ocasiones en que él Inuzuka le dijera el paradero de esta, sin obtener el resultado deseado, claro esta, pero estaba tan decidido a encontrarla que no le importo que ese chico cumpliera su palabra en varias ocasiones dejándolo en un estado deplorable.

— Ya te lo había dicho Kiba, no me rendiré hasta que no me digas donde esta Hinata — Expresó desafiante él chico de ojos azules.

Sakura se había encargado de curarlo de las mismas lesiones, e incluso lo había aconsejado de que dejara las cosas así, que ya no importaba ahora, pero eso era algo que no pensaba hacer, no se rendiría hasta encontrarla y hablar con ella para aclararlo todo, eso era en lo único que pensaba.

— Y yo ya te dije que no te lo diré, no pienso permitir que la sigas lastimando — Respondió de la misma forma, estaba decidido, fue algo que le prometió a su mejor amiga y lo iba a cumplir cueste lo que cueste.

— Kiba, vamos… ¡maldición! ¡Dime donde esta! — Vociferó dejándose llevar por su sentimiento de frustración — No tengo intención de lastimarla, solo quiero hablar con ella para arreglar todo esto — Dijo él de zafiros de forma casi desesperada y suplicante.

— ¿Arreglar? — Interrogó o mejor dicho bufo en un aire de hipocresía — ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres arreglar? — Preguntó esta vez con molestia.

— ¡Todo! Quiero que regrese, que nos olvidemos de lo que paso esa noche, que vuelva a ser como antes, que volvamos a ser amigos — Contestó esperanzado de convencerlo y al fin pudiera solucionar todo.

Por un instante ver a ese chico que parecía no quebrase fácilmente de esa manera tan patética, e incluso sus palabras casi lo convence, pero algunas de sus palabras resonaron por su mente "que vuelva a ser como antes", "que volvamos a ser amigos" y con ello trajo el recuerdo mas duro en la partida de su amiga…

_- S-supongo que tienes razón – Murmuró la de cabellos azulados logrando una sonrisa de victoria en su amigo, la había convencido o tal vez no – E-extrañará a la sumisa amiga que nunca le dijo nada, a la c-chica con la cual siempre se desahogó sin miedo de que le reclamara algo – Con cada palabra sus lagrimas caían por sus mejillas con mas fluidez – ¡A la t-tonta y p-patética chica que siempre lo amó en secreto y no se lo dijo si no hasta un día antes de marcharse! – Vociferó casi gritando la joven Hyuga. _

— Que vuelva a ser como antes… que vuelvan a ser amigos… — Repitió casi en susurro él de ojos felinos.

— Exacto, Kiba por favor — Pidió nuevamente el de marcas zorrunas con la esperanza de que al fin lo hubiera logrado.

— Ni lo sueñes — Exclamo con bastante ira en su voz sorprendiendo al joven frente a él — ¿Que vuelva a ser como antes? ¿¡Acaso tienes alguna idea de cuanto sufrió ella viéndote en brazos de otra! — Si antes se veía molesto ahora no había comparación, realmente había estallado en contra del Uzumaki — El verte ser feliz con ella mientras su corazón se rompía en pedazos, el escucharte hablar de ella y de lo felices que eran mientras ella se tragaba sus lagrimas y sus palabras… ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que sufrió mientras tu sonreías y le hacías mas grande esa herida con cada palabra o frase de amor hacia ella? — Continuó observando cuidadosamente cada reacción del chico frente a su casa.

Cuando al fin bajo la vista en una expresión que claramente detonaba sorpresa, confusión y una clara muestra de ira, pero no contra él joven frente a el, si no contra si mismo, que idiota, él hablando y alardeando de lo maravillosa que era su Sakura, mientras que su amiga se moría por dentro con tan solo escucharla, eso lo hacia sentirse todavía peor que antes.

— ¡Tsk!, eres patético, en lugar de perder tu tiempo de esta manera deberías hacer lo que te dije — Comentó mientras regresaba al interior de su casa.

— Kiba… dímelo… ¡dime por favor donde esta Hinata! — Expresó mostrándose firme nuevamente el chico zorro.

— Pero que terco eres, ¡ya te dije que no! Y no sigas fastidiando — Argumentó él de ojos negros regresando la vista retadora.

— ¡Tú no entiendes! ¡yo…! Yo… — Susurraba por debajo intentando encontrar las palabras que tenia en la punta de la lengua.

— ¿La extrañas? — Inquirió su acompañante.

— Si… si la extraño, ¡realmente la extraño! Kiba ¿dime donde esta? —Preguntó una vez más.

—Entiendo... pero… ya es tarde Naruto — Comentó dejándolo desconcertado.

— ¿Q-que quieres decir con eso? — Cuestionó incrédulo y con un mal presentimiento.

— Nada, olvídalo — Dijo él castaño rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras de si.

— ¿Kiba? ¡Kiba! ¡Ábreme kiba! ¿¡Que quisiste decir con eso! ¡Kiba! — Gritaba él rubio golpeando la puerta del castaño sin obtener respuestas.

— Por fin llegas… ¿Cómo te fue? — Preguntó la joven de cabellos rosas al ver llegar al rubio a su casa.

Desde que Kiba le dijo lo de Hinata él había hecho todo lo posible por cumplir con lo que le dijo, incluso regreso con la Haruno, pero aun así insistía con el tema de la Hyuga, eso no era ningún secreto para la de ocelos verdes, y en un principio intento comprender su insistencia, pero desde hace poco tiempo, todo eso se ha vuelto algo preocupante para ella.

— Mal, después de todo él sigue sin decirme nada — Respondió resignado y bastante frustrado el de ojos zafiros.

— Tal vez deberías hacerle caso y dejarlo — Aconsejó la de orbes jade acercándose a él con una taza de te.

— No puedo Sakura-chan — Dijo con frustración él de marcas zorrunas — Después de lo que paso… me siento culpable de que ella se haya ido sin siquiera despedirse, se fue así de pronto y siento que todo es mi culpa — Habló él rubio sin siquiera ocultar sus emociones.

— ¿Estas seguro que solo es por culpa? — Cuestionó casi por inercia la Haruno, y antes de poder darse cuenta de lo que dijo sintió la mirada de su amado en la suya, él cual la veía confundido.

— ¿Qué estas insinuando Sakura-chan? — Preguntó realmente confundido.

— N-no… nada olvídalo — Respondió rápidamente la de hebras rosáceas cambiando el tema rápidamente.

La verdad era que a pesar de todo estaba feliz el que Sakura regresara a su lado y que todo entre ellos continuara como si nada hubiera pasado, pero al mismo tiempo, tenia una sensación de que eso no debía ser, ella lo había abandonado y ahora están como si nada, estaba mas que claro que él aun no la perdonaba del todo.

Ambos continuaban amenamente con su charla hasta que el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

— Yo contesto — Dijo la Haruno levantándose de la silla donde se encontraba.

— No, descuida yo lo haré — Exclamó él de ojos azules imitando a la chica y yendo directo al teléfono — ¿Diga? — Contesto sin mucho interés, pero su rostro cambio rápidamente.

— ¿En que piensas? — Interrogo un joven de cabellos negros con tonos azulado y unos ocelos tan negros como la noche.

— ¡Sasuke-san! — Vociferó sorprendida la chica de cabellos largos, negros-azulados, piel blanca y orbes perlas al escuchar al chico tras ella.

— Creo que una mejor pregunta era ¿en quien? — Comentó seriamente él chico de cabellera negra.

— Ah… bueno… yo… — Balbuceaba la Hyuga intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas o mejor dicho una salida esa situación.

Sencillamente, nunca planeo el viajar a París, tal vez si, pero esa era una fantasía suya donde él chico de sus sueños y ella eran los protagonistas y visitaban cada rincón de la ciudad tomados de la mano, un sueño que sin duda nunca pasaría, tampoco espero que ese lugar encontraría a alguien como Sasuke Uchiha, un joven hijo de uno de los empresarios mas ricos de toda Francia y uno de los galanes mas cotizados junto con su hermano mayor Itachi, al cual conocía muy bien.

_Desde que llego se sintió bastante rara, le pareció curiosa la situación en que lo encontró, ella sentada en una banca en un parque y él apareció de la nada sentándose a su lado, por un momento el joven Uchiha pensó que esa chica se abalanzaría sobre él como las demás, pero no fue así, de hecho parecía sumida en su propio mundo con una expresión afligida y pareciera que ni siquiera lo había notado._

_De pronto oyeron unos chillidos de mujeres gritando casi al unísono un claro "Sasuke-kun" muy cerca de ellos, la joven de orbes perlas apenas y se percato de eso, mientras él chico en un arranque de desesperación tomo a la Hyuga en sus brazos y se posesiono sobre ella muy cerca de su rostro tomándola por sorpresa causando que la sangre se le subiera a la cabeza, cubriendo claro el rostro de ambos. _

_El grupo de "fans" pasaron por el lugar sin darle importancia a la "pareja" y siguieron de largo, a la joven azabache le costo varios minutos analizar la situación y para cuando él Uchiha había liberado un suspiro de alivio…_

— _¡Ah! ¡Pervertido! — Gritó con gran fuerza la chica pero no tanta como la que uso para golpear al joven que estaba sobre ella, dejándole una marca en su mejilla aun más roja que su cara y dejándole claro que no le seria fácil pasarse de listo con ella._

_Por su parte él chico permanecía en el piso totalmente sorprendido por la reacción de la chica, habría esperado 100 tal vez mil reacciones distintas, pero en definitiva esa no era la que esperaba, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado en ese momento como para darle una explicación o si quiera pedirle una disculpa que estaba claro no iba a dar por las buenas, ya que su "grupo de admiradoras" regresaban a lugar y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue tomar a la chica y esconderse entre los arbustos cubriéndole la boca con su mano._

_La joven apenas y reacciono cuando ya se encontraba atrapada en los brazos de ese desconocido que la sujetaba evitando que gritara, intento liberarse durante un tiempo pero al parecer el era mucho mas fuerte y eso no le facilitaba para nada su tarea._

_Cuando se vio librado de sus perseguidoras una vez más suspiro aliviado cosa que aprovechó nuevamente la de ojos perlas para liberarse y dejarle la otra mejilla en el mismo estado que la otra._

_Una vez más el dueño de los ocelos negros quedo anonadado y sorprendió pero también molesto y aunque lo que paso fue su culpa, no iba a doblegar su orgullo tan fácilmente ante una mujer y menos una desconocida._

_Depuse de una fuerte discusión por parte de ambos estaba claro que no se llevarían muy bien o por lo menos eso creyeron en ese momento, ella había prometido no dejarse pisotear por otro chico, era hora de que su orgullo Hyuga saliera a flote y ese era el mejor momento._

_Al parecer el destino no estaba de parte de ninguno de los dos ya que en innumerables ocasiones volvieron a cruzar caminos, y por la misma suerte o mejor dicho por él hermano mayor del joven azabache fueron conociéndose un poco mas y ella, después de comprender por lo que él había pasado, decidió perdonarlo por todo, además de convertirse en su mejor y cabe destacar única amiga, incluso ayudándole a sacar a sus "fans" de su vida, fingiendo un romance entre ellos._

_Al principio le costo trabajo realizar esa labor, pero poco a poco había logrado tomar confianza y bastante experiencia, en ciertos momentos considero la idea de hacer todo eso real e intentar olvidar ese amor que solo le causo penas y dolor, el cual su "pareja" conocía muy bien, ya que fue necesaria esa pequeña parte para pasar ese muro que él "hombre de corazón hielo" había creado, y como muestra de confianza lo hizo, pero cada vez que esa idea cruzaba por su mente o intentaba ponerla en practica la imagen del joven rubio, de ojos azules pasaba por su mente una y otra vez logrando solo el que ella terminara desistiendo de cualquier idea, además de todo, había logrado quererlo, mas que un amigo pero menos que como pareja, su afecto era meramente fraternal, como si fuera un hermano mayor para ella._

_Él por otro lado había experimentado lo mismo que ella, su cariño de amigos poco a poco cambio a uno de hermanos hasta volverse algo mas intenso, tanto que llego al grado de odiar a ese sujeto que le hizo tanto daño, y estaba dispuesto a arriesgar y convertir esa mentira en algo real, pero primero había algo que tenia que arreglar._

— N-No es nada… ¿n-nos vamos? — Cuestiono ella tímidamente, para dar comienzo a una de sus tantas "citas", después de todo tenían que tener una que otra de vez en cuando para evitar que las "acosadoras" del Uchiha regresaran.

Habían pasado otro buen momento juntos, era claro que para ambos pasar cierto tiempo junto al otro los hacia sentirse bastante bien y olvidar sus problemas aunque fuera unos momentos.

— G-gracias por todo, Sasuke-kun — Agradeció con su tartamudeo natural mientras caminaba al lado del mencionado y disfrutaba de un cono de nieve de vainilla.

— ¡Hmp! — Su simple pero comprensible monosílabo, al menos para ella que ya había prendido ese raro lenguaje.

Sonrió calidamente al mismo tiempo que una disimulada sonrisa se asomaba en el rostro del joven de ocelos negros.

La hyuga siguió degustando de su postre, pero algo la dejo aun mas helada que ese cono de nieve y fue ver una melena dorada como el sol y unos ojos tan profundos y azules como el mar justo frente a la pareja, logrando que ambos pararan el seco, bueno él se detuvo al tiempo que la vio estática a ella posando su vista en el mismo punto que ella.

El gélido helado sabor vainilla había terminado en el piso debido a la sorpresa y confusión de la joven de cabellos oscuro, ¿Acaso eso era una broma?, ¿Una ilusión?, ¿O tal vez solo un mal sueño? sea cual sea la respuesta, no quería permanecer mas en ese lugar, pero su cuerpo parecía no responder a esa orden…


	4. Chapter 4

Sus orbes se encontraban abiertas a mas no poder, ¿Cómo había pasado eso?, ¿Acaso Kiba rompió su promesa?, no, eso no era posible, entonces ¿Cómo? O mejor dicho… ¿Por qué?

Los acontecimientos de los últimos días aun rondaban por su mente, aun no tenia muy clara la intención de hacer todo eso, ¿Por qué? Era la pregunta indicada, después de recibir esa extraña llamada donde le indicaban exactamente donde encontrar precisamente a la persona que estaba buscando, ¿Cómo supo que la buscaba?, ¿Quién era?, ¿Por qué lo ayudo?, tal vez nunca lo sabría, pero definitivamente tenia que agradecerle a esa persona que lo llamo, ahora podía arreglar las cosas y por fin podría tener la conciencia tranquila pero… ¿eso era realmente lo que quería?

La Hyuga solo giro su cuerpo al recobrar el control sobre el y comenzó nuevamente su camino.

— ¿Piensas huir de nuevo? — Inquirió seriamente él joven rubio de ojos azules logrando que la chica se detuviera al escucharlo.

— ¿Quién eres? — Cuestionó secamente él chico de cabellos azulados y ojos onix.

— Esa pregunta debería hacerla yo — Respondió tajante él de las mascas zorrunas.

— Sasuke Uchiha — Dijo secamente él de perlas negras.

— Naruto Uzumaki — Habló de igual manera él rubio, desconoce por completo a ese sujeto, pero el solo verlo con la joven que tanto busco, le hacia rabiar.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Preguntó desafiante él Uchiha, por la descripción de su amiga y el nombre pudo deducir perfectamente que él era el causante de todo el sufrimiento de la Hyuga.

— Nada que tenga que ver contigo — Respondió de la misma manera — ¿Y bien? — Exclamó observando la espalda de la chica.

¿Huir? Seria fácil correr ahora, pero eso no fue lo que aprendió de él, aun así, eso era lo que mas deseaba correr y alejarse lo más posible de él, pero ya lo había hecho ¿No?, ¿Acaso le era imposible hacerlo?, si esto era otra broma del cruel destino… entonces lo mejor era terminarla rápido.

— Sasuke-kun… ¿Podrías dejarnos s-solos, unos momentos…? por favor — Pidió la joven sin dar la vuelta.

— ¿Estas segura? — Cuestionó seriamente él de cabellos azulados, recibiendo una simple afirmación de ella — De acuerdo, estaré cerca, llámame si me necesitas — Dijo retirándose del lugar mientras recibía un simple "gracias", por parte de ella.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Cuestionó secamente la mujer sin atreverse a dar la vuelta.

— ¿Quién era él? — Evadió la pregunta de acompañante con otra.

— Yo pregunte primero — Habló la de orbes perlas en su intento de evadir la pregunta de él.

— ¿Cómo supiste que estaríamos aquí? — Interrogo seriamente él azabache de cabellos azulados a una versión parecida a él solo que con rasgos diferentes en su rostro, y su cabello completamente oscuro y un poco mas largo.

— Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que estarían aquí… Sasuke — Respondió de una forma igualmente fría él otro sujeto mientras removía las gafas oscuras de sus ojos completamente negros.

— ¡Tsk!, lo que digas, por cierto ¿Cómo va el otro asunto? — Cuestionó sin quitar la vista de la otra pareja.

— Él abogado llamo esta mañana, todo esta resuelto, el compromiso que planearon nuestros padres fue cancelado, estas libre hermanito — Respondió con una sonrisa de superioridad el de cabellos largos — Ahora todo dependerá de este encuentro para saber si tu relación ficticia se vuelve real o si termina — Vociferó mientras veía en la misma dirección que su acompañante.

— ¿Realmente crees que las cosas entre ellos podrá solucionarse? — Interrogó con su típica pose y mostrando algo de enfado a la vez — Espero que tu plan resulte por tu bien — Amenazó volteando su vista hacia su hermano.

— Lo hará… pero no puedo asegurarte que vaya a terminar a tu favor — Respondió sin quitar su vista de aquella pareja.

Él joven Uchiha solo bufo y cambio la dirección de sus orbes para postrarlas en la misma dirección que su hermano mayor observando cada detalle de aquella charla.

El ambiente era claramente tenso, ninguno de los dos pronunciaba palabra alguna, ella no quería decir nada hasta escuchar la respuesta por parte de él, y él no sabia exactamente que responder, por su cabeza aun resonaban algunos fragmentos de los encuentros con él Inuzuka en especia la ultima charla…

— _Kiba, vamos… ¡maldición! ¡Dime donde esta! — Vociferó dejándose llevar por su sentimiento de frustración — No tengo intención de lastimarla, solo quiero hablar con ella para arreglar todo esto — Dijo él de zafiros de forma casi desesperada y suplicante._

— _¿Arreglar? — Interrogó o mejor dicho bufo en un aire de hipocresía — ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres arreglar? — Preguntó esta vez con molestia._

— _¡Todo! Quiero que regrese, que nos olvidemos de lo que paso esa noche, que vuelva a ser como antes, que volvamos a ser amigos — Contestó esperanzado de convencerlo y al fin pudiera solucionar todo._

_Por un instante ver a ese chico que parecía no quebrase fácilmente de esa manera tan patética, e incluso sus palabras casi lo convence, pero algunas de sus palabras resonaron por su mente "que vuelva a ser como antes", "que volvamos a ser amigos" y con ello trajo el recuerdo mas duro en la partida de su amiga…_

_- S-supongo que tienes razón – Murmuró la de cabellos azulados logrando una sonrisa de victoria en su amigo, la había convencido o tal vez no – E-extrañará a la sumisa amiga que nunca le dijo nada, a la c-chica con la cual siempre se desahogó sin miedo de que le reclamara algo – Con cada palabra sus lagrimas caían por sus mejillas con mas fluidez – ¡A la t-tonta y p-patética chica que siempre lo amó en secreto y no se lo dijo si no hasta un día antes de marcharse! – Vociferó casi gritando la joven Hyuga. _

— _Que vuelva a ser como antes… que vuelvan a ser amigos… — Repitió casi en susurro él de ojos felinos._

— _Exacto, Kiba por favor — Pidió nuevamente el de marcas zorrunas con la esperanza de que al fin lo hubiera logrado._

— _Ni lo sueñes — Exclamo con bastante ira en su voz sorprendiendo al joven frente a él — ¿Que vuelva a ser como antes? ¿¡Acaso tienes alguna idea de cuanto sufrió ella viéndote en brazos de otra! — Si antes se veía molesto ahora no había comparación, realmente había estallado en contra del Uzumaki — El verte ser feliz con ella mientras su corazón se rompía en pedazos, el escucharte hablar de ella y de lo felices que eran mientras ella se tragaba sus lagrimas y sus palabras… ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que sufrió mientras tu sonreías y le hacías mas grande esa herida con cada palabra o frase de amor hacia ella? — Continuó observando cuidadosamente cada reacción del chico frente a su casa. _

_Cuando al fin bajo la vista en una expresión que claramente detonaba sorpresa, confusión y una clara muestra de ira, pero no contra él joven frente a el, si no contra si mismo, que idiota, él hablando y alardeando de lo maravillosa que era su Sakura, mientras que su amiga se moría por dentro con tan solo escucharla, eso lo hacia sentirse todavía peor que antes._

— _¡Tsk!, eres patético, en lugar de perder tu tiempo de esta manera deberías hacer lo que te dije — Comentó mientras regresaba al interior de su casa._

— _Kiba… dímelo… ¡dime por favor donde esta Hinata! — Expresó mostrándose firme nuevamente el chico zorro._

— _Pero que terco eres, ¡ya te dije que no! Y no sigas fastidiando — Argumentó él de ojos negros regresando la vista retadora._

— _¡Tú no entiendes! ¡yo…! Yo… — Susurraba por debajo intentando encontrar las palabras que tenia en la punta de la lengua._

— _¿La extrañas? — Inquirió su acompañante._

— _Si… si la extraño, ¡realmente la extraño! Kiba ¿dime donde esta? —Preguntó una vez más._

—_Entiendo... pero… ya es tarde Naruto — Comentó dejándolo desconcertado._

— _¿Q-que quieres decir con eso? — Cuestionó incrédulo y con un mal presentimiento._

— _Nada, olvídalo — Dijo él castaño rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras de si._

— _¿Kiba? ¡Kiba! ¡Ábreme kiba! ¿¡Que quisiste decir con eso! ¡Kiba! — Gritaba él rubio golpeando la puerta del castaño sin obtener respuestas._

— ¿Y bien? Si no tienes nada más que decirme me voy — Argumentó la mujer de ocelos plateados emprendiendo su marcha.

— No, espera — Se apresuro a decir el Uzumaki mientras avanzaba un par de pasos logrando que ella también se detuviera, suspiro hondo antes de comenzar — Hinata, aun no soy capaz de recordar con claridad lo que paso en aquella ocasión — Comenzó él rubio al parecer algo nervioso, mientras Hinata aun permanecía dándole la espalda.

— No se si te hice algo, o si te dije algo que no debía, pero si es así… quiero que me disculpes — Dijo mientras desviaba su mirada en otra dirección.

— ¿Es todo? — Cuestionó ella secamente, casi con un semblante frió, lo que sorprendió a Naruto, no se esperaba eso viniendo de ella — Si lo que te preocupaba era que hubieras hecho algo indecente conmigo no tienes porque preocuparte, no paso nada de eso — Continuó con el mismo tono neutro mientras él chico detrás permanecía pasmado por sus palabras.

— Este viaje yo ya lo había planeado desde hace mucho antes, solo que surgió algo y mis planes se adelantaron — Exclamó secamente sabiendo que sus palabras no eran del todo una mentira.

— Entonces… ¿Por qué no te despediste? — Cuestiono él sin entender el tono de su voz.

— Te lo dije, mis planes se adelantaron — Respondió en un intento de evitar decir la verdad.

— Pero si le avisaste a Kiba — Contraatacó él de ojos azules mientras su rostro adquiría un semblante serio.

— ¿Él fue quien te dijo donde estaba? — Preguntó con el mismo tono la azabache.

— No… él no me quiso decir nada, tuve que enterarme por alguien más — Respondió desviando nuevamente la mirada — Pero ese no es el punto, yo vine a… — Decía mas decidido antes de ser interrumpido por ella.

— Es cierto… viniste a pedirme disculpas por algo que no hiciste, pero… yo ya te dije que no paso nada, así que puedes irte con la conciencia tranquila — Dijo con el mismo tono frió.

— Pero… — Intentó replicar mas sin embargo ella no lo dejo continuar.

— Naruto-kun… tú me contaste que te dolió mucho la forma en la que Sakura-san se fue de tu lado por cuestiones de trabajo, y ahora fuiste tú él que la dejo sola por buscar a otra chica… — Comentó ella pero esta vez su tono se volvió un poco mas normal — ¿Cómo crees que lo tomara ella? — Cuestionó bajando su mirada.

Naruto imito la acción de su compañera mientras recordaba la última charla que tubo con la joven de cabellos rosados.

— _Naruto… así que después de todo vas a ir a buscarla… — Más que pregunta eso fue una afirmación de la Joven de ocelos jade, al ver como su amado preparaba unas maletas después de colgar esa misteriosa llamada._

— _Lo siento Sakura-chan… pero tengo que arreglar las cosas con ella, debo… hablar y pedirle disculpas por si hice algo que la molestara — Respondió cabizbajo él de hebras doradas._

— _¿De verdad solo piensa pedirle disculpas por eso? — Cuestionó ella secamente intentando ocultar su tristeza._

— _Claro… ¿Por qué más? — Cuestionó él, sin entender a que se refería la joven de ojos verdes._

— _No… por nada — Dijo intentando evadir la pregunta del Uzumaki._

— _Listo, ya me voy — Comentó abriendo la puerta de su casa._

— _Naruto… — Lo llamó logrando captar la atención del chico — Si deseas regresar… estaré esperándote… — Dijo ella confundiendo al rubio._

— _Adiós — Expresó secamente antes de cerrar la puerta._

Durante todo su viaje estuvo repasando las palabras de su novia sin comprender su comportamiento, ni el porque lo dijo.

— Ella… fue mucho más madura que yo — Respondió secamente él joven de marcas zorrunas sin obtener ni una palabra de su compañera — Hinata… regresemos — Propuso mientras ella levantaba la su cabeza.

— ¿Regresar? ¿A dónde? ¿Con quien? ¿Por qué? — Cuestionaba ella sin entender exactamente a lo que se refería su acompañante.

— Quiero que volvamos a casa y que todo sea como antes — Habló él rubio mientras se acercaba poco a poco a la Hyuga.

— ¡No te acerques! — Vociferó fuertemente haciendo que él rubio para en seco — No quiero regresar… ¡no voy a volver! — Gritó empuñando sus manos con fuerza.

— Hinata, por favor… — Pidió acercándose más a la joven — Quiero que todo sea como antes, que estemos juntos, que me escuches, que este hay cuando necesite de alguien para hacerme compañía… —

— Dije que no te acerques — Exclamó logrando detener al chico — No quiero… no quiero regresar a esa vida, ¡compréndelo! No quiero ser solo una sombra o un simple objeto con el cual tú puedas desahogarte cuando quieras… no más — Expresó mientras gruesas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y corrían por sus pálidas mejillas.

Cada vez que pensaba en eso, sentía como su corazón se contraía y sentía una punzada en su pecho, no quería volver a sentir ese dolor nunca más, por eso se fue, y no regresaría.

Se encontraba tan sumida en su dolor que no noto cuando él rubio se acerco a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura, fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que pasaba a su alrededor.

— Quiero que volvamos, y que estemos juntos… siempre — Susurró al oído de ella, la cual permanecía sin poder creer lo que decía.

La volteo lentamente y tomo su rostro para poder ver mas de cerca a la joven que tanto tiempo busco, limpiando las lagrimas de ella con sus manos, comprendió las palabras de la Haruno.

— Na-Naru… — Titubeó nuevamente intentando preguntar la razón de sus acciones, mas él no le dio oportunidad al sellar sus labios con los de él, lentamente fue correspondiendo ese tan añorado beso para ella.

— Bien… por lo menos tienes el consuelo de poder elegir con quien casarte — Comento él mayor en un inútil intento de levantar los ánimos a su hermano, él cual simplemente dio media vuelta retirándose con su tan clásico estilo de nada me importa.

* * *

><p><strong>Ese fue el final... despues pongo el epilogo... sayo!<strong>


	5. Epilogo

— Eso no es cierto… dime que no es verdad — Salió de sus labios con dolor mientras unas traicioneras lagrimas comenzaban a brotar por sus cristalinos ojos perlas.

— Lo siento pero es la verdad, ya no te quiero… — Dijo él de forma un tanto fría mirándola fijamente.

— ¡Te odio! ¡No quiero volver a verte! — Grito dolida a ese chico de ojos azules y cabellera rubia antes de salir corriendo ondeando su cabellera azabache y dejando que sus lágrimas empaparan el piso por donde pasaba.

— Me va a extrañar — Susurro él tratando de hacerse el fuerte y no llorar al igual que ella.

— ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? — Pregunto un hombre de cabellera rubia y ojos azules igual al niño pero con la diferencia de las marcas zorrunas del mayor, dándole un leve golpe en la cabeza al niño.

— Pero papá…yo quería el helado de chocolate y Sakura lo tomo y no me quiso dar — Se justifico él infante mientras hacia un puchero.

— Tú pediste de vainilla no de chocolate, además tú tampoco le quisiste dar del tuyo, ahora ve y discúlpate o si no se nos hará tarde y tú madre se va a preocupar — Ordeno al menor él cual mantenía una expresión similar a la de su padre cuando tenía su edad y bastante molesto fue en busca de la mencionada.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que estuvo sollozando en posición fetal sosteniendo sus pequeños pie sesitos con sus delicadas manos y hundía su rostro entre sus piernitas por lo que su hermano le había gritado tan solo por no compartir su helado.

Una sombra se coloco frente a ella y lentamente levanto el rostro mostrando sus ojos perlas, piel blanca idéntica a su madre excepto que ella tenia un pequeño mechón de cabello rojizo el cual ahora cubría parte del ojo izquierdo de esta.

Su acompañante la observaba fijamente sin decir nada, se acercó lo suficiente para separar la poca distancia que había entre ellos y extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

— Vamos, papá dijo que si nos tardamos mamá se va a preocupar — Expreso de forma tajante pero con un ligero titubeo en su voz desviando su mirada hacia otro lugar que no fuera la pequeña de tan solo 3 años.

La menor rió de forma divertida intentando que su hermano no la escuchara, sabia perfectamente que a ese niño se le habían pegado ciertas "mañas" de su tío Sasuke y trataba de imitarlo en muchas cosas, aunque claro, los genes Uzumaki hacían de las suyas y en varias ocasiones metía la pata, a parte también estaban los Hyuga, los cuales salían a flote en este tipo de situaciones.

Tomo su mano, al mismo tiempo en que ambos incrementaban sus sonrojos e intentaban ocultarlo, él viendo en otra dirección mientras caminaban y ella con sus ojos fijos en el piso mientras jugaba con ese mechón rojizo, un habito parecido al de su madre de jugar con sus dedos cuando se ponía nerviosa.

— ¡Ya volvimos! — Grito alegre él rubio mayor mientras entraban a su casa y soltaba las manos de sus hijos.

— Que bien en unos momentos estará la cena, lávense y enseguida les sirvo — Expreso una mujer de cabellera oscura con destellos azulados, piel nívea y ojos perlas, al momento de salir a recibirlos y los pequeños se lanzaban sobre ella.

— ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Se portaron bien? — Cuestionó dulcemente la mujer mientras abrazaba con fuerza pero no excesiva a ambos niños.

Después de una reprimenda por parte de la mayor hacia el primogénito por su comportamiento y una agradable cena la familia se dispuso a dormir.

— Duerman bien y recuerden que mañana iremos a visitar a su tía Sakura — Decía la mujer mientras arropaba a sus hijos, recibiendo una afirmación por parte de ambos.

— ¿Estas bien? — Cuestionó él rubio a su esposa al ver su expresión triste en su rostro.

— Si es solo que…no puedo evitar pensar que si yo no… — Expresó de forma melancólica al recordar lo sucedido hace algunos años.

— No es tu culpa, en cuyo caso él culpable fui yo… debí llamarla y explicarle las cosas — Comentó en el mismo estado que ella.

Después de su rencuentro en Paris, ambos decidieron pasar un tiempo mas en esa ciudad, y después de enterarse de ciertos chismes entre Hinata y Sasuke, y de la explicación por parte de ella, era obvio que Naruto no se iba a quedar así y quería aclarar todo.

Pese a la pésima primera impresión que tuvo él uno con él otro, después de un tiempo lograron llevarse como grandes amigos, aunque la rivalidad no decayó, pero tanto tiempo fuera fue suficiente como para que a su regreso la casa del chico quedara vacía y sin rastros de la Haruno a excepción por una pequeña nota donde les deseaba lo mejor y ofrecía su apoyo incondicional.

Ambos se sintieron algo culpables con eso, pero no fue nada comparado con enterarse de una terrible noticia, Sakura cayó enferma de gravedad algunos meses después, al parecer la joven se excedió en su trabajo en un intento de mantener su mente ocupada que la orillo a no comer ni descansar adecuadamente, contrajo un raro tipo de anemia y para cuando fue detectada ya era muy tarde.

Al enterarse de esto inmediatamente acudieron a visitarla tan solo para escuchar sus últimas palabras y reafirmar su apoyo, asegurando que no había rencores de ningún tipo y estaba feliz por ambos, después de eso, prometieron que a la primera hija de ambos la llamarían como ella, y así fue, aunque fuera al segundo intento.

— La extrañaremos — Comentó él de orbes azules.

— No… — Expreso secamente la señora Uzumaki negando con la cabeza — No la extrañaremos, porque ella siempre estará con nosotros — Afirmó mientras se acercaba a su esposo.

— Tienes razón… no hay razón para extrañarla — Concordó al mismo tiempo en que tomaba en brazos a la de ocelos perlas y ambos se fundían en un largo beso.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p>y ese fue el final... espero que me visiten tambien en mis otros fics...<p>

sayo!


End file.
